Prove It
by Il Cielo Piove delle Stelle
Summary: Sora said this was the easiest way to forget about a bad day. But Roxas didn't think Sora or him himself expected this acid eyed stranger to challenge Roxas when he said he's not a kid. AKUROKU Slight lemon I guess? Not much. Don't expect sex PLZZ :D


This is the closest I've ever gotten to writing about AkuRoku 'sex' so go easy on me. Sorry if I chickened out and didn't write about too much lemon. D: I'M A CHICKEN! :U Curse my over-thinking. But I have to say, I did feel like a big fat perv while writing this. So I hope it doesn't suck! And... the song at the beginning is something I made up, but I don't think it really has anything to do with this story... OH WELL.

* * *

Mary

Mary

Hair as dark as coal

Shaking

Shaking

What do you want to know?

Look here

Look there

Where is your own voice?

Goodbye

Goodbye

You have lost your choice

* * *

Was this supposed to be good? Was it supposed to help? Did it? Roxas doesn't know. He can't understand anything at the moment. Alcohol clouds his mind and his vision plays tricks on him. He'd had a very bad day, and his brother, the cheerful, opsomistic Sora, had told him this was the easiest way to forget it all for a while. Roxas knew that was true- who didn't? Drinking and getting stoned was obviously the quickest way to make the mind and body forget.

But was this the right choice?

Roxas looks toward his brother, shimmying and shaking on the dance floor with a silverette. Roxas's clouded mind didn't enable him to remember the boy's name... He couldn't. Roxas shrugs and turns back to the bar. The bartender walks over to Roxas and asks if he wants anything else.

_Of course I do, _Roxas thinks bitterly, even though it wasn't the man's fault. Roxas nodded. "Gimme... whu'eva." He slurred, aware of the terrible grammer and of how stoned he sounded. The man eyed him before nodding, filling another glass up with the alcohol. This one looked a bit red, yet still orange. Like autumn. Roxas downed it, not bothering to care about the way the man's eyebrows curved upward in surprise and concern. It didn't matter, anyway.

"Pale Ale or something." Roxas hears the deep, smooth voice of the stranger who suddenly appears next to him. He looks over, and the stranger does the same. The stranger smiles, giving a tiny wave. "Well, hello there." He says in his seductive rumble.

"Uh..." Roxas doesn't know wether he should answer, but he sees nothing wrong with it. "Hi. I'm... R'xas..." Roxas hiccuped and blinked.

"... Roxas?" The stranger asks, in confirmation. Roxas nods, lifting the glass of his empty beer and turning it over, trying to get the last drop. The stranger chuckles. "Cute name, kid."

"'M not a kid."

"Oh?"

Roxas 'Mmhmm's in verification. He's not a mere child! The stranger grins, and in Roxas's drunken state, he can't see the slight lusty edge to it. The stranger's eyes are neon, acidic green, bright like the laser lights in the club.

Suddenly the stranger is right in front of him, his nose practically pressed up against Roxas's. "Prove it."

* * *

Roxas doesn't know how it ends up like this. First, the stranger is commanding him to prove it, then suddenly they're in the back room of the club, door locked, lips locked, legs locked. Roxas is pressed against the door, his legs around the stranger's, their lips mingling. The stranger grins into the kiss, one arm around Roxas's waist, and one under his ass, holding him up and steady. They pull away from each other, and Roxas pouts drunkenly.

"I thought you might want to know..." The stranger's breath ghosts across Roxas's moist ones, making them tingle. "My name's Axel."

"Ax'l..." Roxas hums, as if trying it out. Then, he can't wait any longer, and Roxas shoots forward, smashing their lips together, opening his mouth wide for Axel. Axel pulls back after a few mintues of kissing, and lowers Roxas and him to the ground. Axel goes behind Roxas, back against the door, Roxas's back against his front. Axel's hands go under Roxas's shirt, one rubbing Roxas's firm abs, one rubbing his thumb over Roxas's left nipple. Roxas moans in approvement. He feels something wet and slightly bumpy against his outer lobe of his right ear, Roxas's insides quiver in anticipation.

_He's teasing me_, Roxas thinks giggilishly. Behind him, Axel chuckles. His chuckle stops almost immediately as Roxas presses his back further into Axel. Axel presses his lips against Roxas's jugular, his tounge snaking out and drawing circles on it.

"I feel it appropriate to warn you..." Axel whispers, and Roxas shivers, wishing he'd get on with it. "I'm not going to stop. If we go all the way, I'm not going to stop."

Roxas twists in Axel's grip, licking the man's chin. "Good. Just get on with it, will ya?" His speech has obviously gotten better, and he can feel a tiny bit of sense coming back to him. But he still wants this.

Axel grins against his neck. "Then don't come crying to me later."

Roxas doesn't.


End file.
